


Do It With No Hands

by Macbetha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Body Shots, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha
Summary: Rin says, "New Year's is all about trying new things, right?"Sousuke stares. "Yeah. Things like new diets or a different hobby - not getting hog tied and blindfolded."Rin shrugs, face feverish with his buzz, voice happily slurring along. "Sounds a lot more fun than giving up potatoes or takin' up knitting."Sousuke and Rin ring in the new year with body shots. A few dozen of them.





	Do It With No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! this is set in my _[eyes wide open all the time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768821/chapters/13293727)_ verse, specifically _after_ the story, so **the most major of spoilers** ahead. i wish you all the joy in the world in the upcoming year. please enjoy!

* * *

 Sousuke is at the kitchen table nursing his usual end-of-the-week vodka and Sprite when he hears Rin pad into the kitchen, bringing a haze of shower steam with him. Sousuke vaguely pays attention to the sorry excuse of a New Year’s Eve special on the mounted television, his shirt untucked with the buttons thrown open, gun belt flopped on the counter. He’s slumped over in exhaustion until Rin calls, “Hey, do you still like these?”  
  
Sousuke turns and chokes on his yawn. Heat pours between his legs, muscles contracting with a wave of lust. Rin stands at the hallway mirror, critically looking himself over; he’s flushed from his shower, skin dewy with rose oil and shea butter, hairless from his eyebrows down and so glossy-smooth that Sousuke’s fingers twitch to touch. Rin has on one of Sousuke’s t-shirts, which is his usual attire to bed, but what makes the sight a thousand times more devastating is that Rin has on stockings, teal ones rolled all the way up to the thighs. Sousuke’s eyes dart to the matching underwear and his tongue starts swimming.  
  
Rin is too busy appraising himself to notice how Sousuke’s breathing roughens. He turns his backside to the mirror and sways up on his toes to watch how the silk gives, making a face. “This material is kind of dingy. I’ve had this set for a while.” He snaps the garter belt and Sousuke’s face flashes hot.  
  
Rin rolls his t-shirt up to adjust the belt and his belly is a flat plane, abdominals defining with his inhale. When Sousuke notices the white diamond glittering at his navel, he downs the rest of his vodka in one go, forgetting all about his soda chaser. His mind flashes with memories of two bodies becoming one pulsing sensation, finding Rin’s lips in a tangle of sheets and hearing his moaning laugh in the dark.  
  
He snaps back to himself and clears his throat. “What were you planning on doing with that set?” His voice is steadier than he expected as Rin bends over to see how the stockings pull with the motion.  
  
His husband stretches out a sinfully long leg to point his toes and flex his ankle, scowling when the stocking shimmies down. “Well, it’s not like I can donate it,” Rin laughs, the sweet sound making Sousuke’s heart flutter. “Maybe I could give it to someone.” Sousuke props his chin on a fist to give him an incredulous look and Rin grins, shrugging. “Think Kisumi would like it?”  
  
“Your ass is bigger than Kisumi’s.”  
  
“True, he couldn’t fit in any of this,” Rin muses. His ass is sculpted, his hips a force of nature – seeing such a hard physique wrapped in dainty silk is agonizing in the best of ways.  
  
Rin’s grin twists wickedly. “Think Haru would like it?”   
  
Sousuke shudders _hard_ and Rin’s laugh echoes through the whole house. He sighs, pulling his shirt down between his legs as his hips rock back and forth in absent thought. “I guess I’ll keep it for now.”  
  
Sousuke rises from his chair, wavering with his buzz for a moment. Rin glances at him fleetingly and his head moves to turn away, but their gazes lock and cannot break apart. Rin chews his lip, eyes flickering between Sousuke’s legs as he approaches. He steps into him from behind and Sousuke knots a fist in Rin’s hair to stretch out his throat, sliding his tongue over the skin to taste its warmth. Rin lets out a trembling noise, hips already rocking backward to tease Sousuke’s cock to hardness. “I really wasn’t trying to seduce you at first,” he chuckles.  
  
“You never have to try.” Adoration deepens Sousuke’s handsome voice and Rin looks down to blush.  
  
Sousuke looks in the mirror, fingers hiking Rin’s underwear up and listening to how his breath hitches. “Why even get rid of this?”  
  
His hands are already shaking, nails hungrily digging into the thickness of Sousuke’s forearms. “Because I need room for more, duh. Valentines Day will be here before we know it. Then our anniversary and your birthday.”  
  
Sousuke’s dick twitches at the thought before he hugs Rin’s back tighter to his chest. “You know you don’t have to wear anything for that.”   
  
Rin lifts a pierced brow over a smirk. “I don’t have to wear _anything?”_  
  
Sousuke boops their noses together. “You know what I mean.”  
  
He grins. “Yeah baby, I know I don’t have to do any of it.” He stares into the mirror, watching Sousuke’s fingers play with the flimsy panties. “But it’s addicting,” he whispers to himself. “How it feels on my skin. Seeing you like this.”  
  
Sousuke runs his hands under Rin’s shirt, relishing in the chills that flutter to life under his touch. Rin hums, swaying to the beat of the music he left on in the bathroom – it’s a slow, jazzy pulse that makes stress drip away in savoring swells and croons. Rin turns around in Sousuke’s embrace, roughly tangling his fingers in his hair to yank him down for a kiss, but Rin pauses with an inch between their lips. “Where’s that tequila Nagisa gave us for Christmas?”  
  
Sousuke struggles to follow with Rin’s skin under his fingers. “Uh. The liquor cabinet?”  
  
Rin’s hips twist playfully in his grip. “I wanna do body shots.”  
  
He blinks. “That sounds like some college shit.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s hot~” Rin pushes under his shirt to swirl his nails around the sensitive area between Sousuke’s navel and cock, then leans up to bury his tongue in Sousuke’s mouth. “Come on,” he whispers, fast and wet between kisses. “I wanna lick you.”  
  
The concept of body shots is still a little hazy to him but anything involving Rin’s body should be fun. “Okay.”  
  
They go into the kitchen and Sousuke gropes through the liquor cabinet while Rin stretches out on the counter, leaning back on his hands and rolling his shoulders to the music still coming from the bathroom. Rin says, “We got salt and a lime?”  
  
Sousuke reaches into the fridge and tosses Rin a lime to cut apart, then grabs the salt shaker from the kitchen table. He brings it over with the bottle of tequila, not really knowing what to do at this point, then Rin opens his thighs with an inviting glance through the shy sweep of his hair.  
  
Sousuke nestles against his body, hiking Rin’s legs around his waist to trace his garter straps and tattoos. Rin’s smile is coy under the soft touch, and he sucks lime juice off his wedding ring before pouring tequila into two shot glasses. Sousuke says, “What made you want to do this all of a sudden?”  
  
Rin shrugs. “It’s New Year’s Eve. I got a bottle of tequila and you. I’m happy.”  
  
Sousuke’s knees get weak. He frames Rin’s face for a savoring kiss, their hips already aching to lock together, but Rin somehow has the patience to tease and Sousuke isn’t one to back down from a challenge, so he pulls away. Rin hands him a shot glass, yet he doesn’t salt the lime for Sousuke. Instead, Rin sucks two of Sousuke’s fingers into his mouth, looking up through his lashes and making Sousuke’s whole arm quiver. Rin’s tongue ring clicks against his nails and Sousuke’s fingers are a bulky shape inside his cheek, lips swollen fat around the base of his knuckles.  
  
Rin drags them out and shakes salt over the damp fingers, then he guides them to Sousuke’s neck and rubs the grains into Sousuke’s skin, right over his hammering pulse point. The salt feels rough and itchy, leaving him pretty confused, especially when Rin sets a lime wedge between Sousuke’s teeth and tells him to hold it there.  
  
He frowns around the uncomfortable shape, but his spine snaps straight as Rin glides his tongue over his throat to lick up the salt through open-mouthed kisses. Rin quickly takes a shot, shuddering with it. He frames Sousuke’s face to steal the lime from between his lips, sucking the juice out of the wedge and laughing at Sousuke’s wide, dilated eyes. “The salt makes the tequila not burn so much,” Rin explains. “And you use the lime as like, a chaser.”  
  
Sousuke kisses up his throat, nibbling at his ear and trekking the shape of his jaw. “I bet you taste sweeter,” he murmurs, breathing heat into the shell of Rin’s ear and reaching down to knead his cock through the slippery silk of his panties.    
  
Rin smacks his ass with a grin. “You can taste me later.” He teases a finger down the valley of Sousuke’s pecs, shuddering with a breathless purr, “You can drink me right up.” He pulls away and painful arousal tightens between Sousuke’s hips, but Rin merely smirks and presses the salt shaker into his hand. “Indulge me first. _Please,”_ he whines with a pouty smile that says he already knows he’ll get what he wants.  
  
Turns out body shots are a fun way to explore one another. They lose count of how many shots they take, but the inside of Sousuke’s mouth is grainy and sour and he can’t stop laughing. Rin kisses salt out from between Sousuke’s pecs, licking a strip all the way up to the underside of his jaw before squeezing his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. Rin’s lips are a buzzing taste, his teeth hot, and Sousuke sucks hard on his lower lip. Rin convulses with a rush of pleasure, his whimper making Sousuke’s cock burn.    
  
He rips Rin’s shirt off, hands magnetizing to the wealth of naked skin and silk, marveling at the glittering sheen left behind by his body wash. His torso is a canvas of black and red ink – Sousuke could trace his tattoos with fingers and tongue for hours, and he’s done it before. He’d do it all night if either of them had the patience for it, but their control is fraying like a burning thread, so he presses one reverent kiss to the Desert Eagle inked over Rin’s heart before lowering him onto his back.  
  
Sousuke forgets all about the salt, drunk off the taste of Rin’s skin as he drags kisses over his abs, messy and slow. “Fuck,” Rin moans, losing his fingers in the damp heat of Sousuke’s hair.  
  
His chest pangs at how blissed out his husband is with only a few kisses. “I should give you more attention.” Sousuke tugs at his belly ring with his teeth, just enough to get Rin’s hips restless with need. “I need to tell you I love you more.” Rin snaps into an arch when Sousuke closes his mouth around a nipple, locking his jaw around it and flooding Rin’s body with ruthless fire before blowing cool air over the swollen bud. Sousuke laves at his other nipple with diligence and Rin’s hips fuck upward, uselessly searching for friction. “I should _show you_ I love you more.”  
  
Sousuke doesn’t stop until Rin’s belly is wet with hickeys, making his toes curl. Sousuke’s entranced, watching the overhead lights play in the teal silk of Rin’s lingerie. “So pretty for me,” he whispers, chest burning with possessiveness as he runs his lips down from Rin’s knee to the arch of his foot.  
  
“Only for you,” Rin sighs, knowing just how to set Sousuke’s blood on fire. He laughs breathlessly. “Maybe I should stop being so needy as a new year’s resolution.”  
  
He yelps when Sousuke smacks the inside of his thigh, the hot sting making his cock surge. “I like you needy,” Sousuke growls with a voice like rust. He yanks Rin off the counter, whipping him around to bend him over the counter. “You don’t have to change a thing.”  
  
Rin’s wide-eyed and flushed from being man-handled, looking over his shoulder and wanting more, needing to know what will happen next. Sousuke’s smirk is dark and lazy, and he leisurely grinds against Rin’s ass, taking his sweet time as he pours himself another shot. Rin fumes with bratty impatience and Sousuke rocks against him with enough force to jerk him forward, giving him a taste of what’s to come. Rin’s hands scatter to the edge of the counter white-knuckled. A finger traces his spine, swooping down the curve of his waist, climbing the swell of his ass, and Rin gasps when a line of salt follows the touch. Sousuke’s tongue drags up the arch of Rin’s back to lick up the salt with heavy, wet indulgence before he downs his shot.  
  
Rin’s patience breaks and he rears up to drive Sousuke into the wall, tugging him down by the hair for an aggressive kiss. He tears Sousuke’s shirt down the middle, buttons clattering to the floor, then Rin cups his pecs and kneading his nipples with unforgiving pressure. Sousuke startles a growl and Rin gives him a punishing bite and drags him to the bedroom in a backwards stumble.  
  
They decide to slow down, not wanting to waste their rare bout of time together. It’s almost dangerous, bringing such desire to a near stand-still, but Sousuke likes how the tension is a tangible force in the air, tight like fingers around a neck. He sits on the bed with his slacks undone, throat working at swigs of tequila between the outfits Rin puts on for him.  
  
The music from the bathroom lulls on as Rin tries on other sets of lingerie, letting Sousuke’s eyes drink up the leather and metal, red velvet and flirty satin. Then he gets naked and tries on something else to get Sousuke’s opinion on, doing it over and over until Sousuke isn’t sure if he’s in heaven or hell, his cock _weeping_ precome in his boxers. He doesn’t touch Rin _once_ throughout the sweet torture, but Rin is turned on within an inch of his life just like Sousuke is – his dick spills out of each set of panties harder and thicker than before, and Sousuke’s ready to start panting like a dog.  
  
The last outfit leaves him swallowing hard. It’s a white garter belt with lace stockings and a leather chest piece, an intoxicating fuse of angelic sweetness and dark promise. Rin stands a breath away, murmuring, “You remember when I wore this for you?”    
  
Sousuke traces the metal heart at the center of the chest piece. “Our wedding night,” he whispers.  
  
Their gazes lock and Sousuke leans up to bite at his smirk, but just as their tongues touch, Rin pulls away. “I didn’t say you could touch~”  
  
“Then you touch _me,”_ Sousuke begs, drunk and miserably horny. “Let me fuck you.”  
  
Rin’s eyes fall half-lidded and darken. He considers, standing over Sousuke with power and too much patience. He tips his head in thought, fingers rolling his panties up and down but never teasing lower than the scored line of his hip. “Okay. Lay back for me, _baby.”_  
  
That one word, such a simple little endearment, has such _control_ over Sousuke. He neatly tucks his pride into his back pocket and lays down. Rin rewards him by shimming out of the leather chest piece and dropping it to the floor. “Take your pants off,” Rin orders. “Let me see you.”  
  
Sousuke complies, fumbling in a tipsy stupor, and he groans in relief when his cock unfurls against his stomach. Rin’s eyes hungrily bore between his legs, composure faltering. He jerks in surprise when Sousuke fists his cock, circling it in long, hard strokes with a handsome smirk. “Didn’t say I couldn’t touch myself.”  
  
Rin’s brows crease with annoyance even as a grin twitches at his mouth. He bends at the waist, body a perfect 90 degree angle as he rolls his panties down, and one of Sousuke’s favorite parts is watching them pool around Rin’s dainty ankles. However, Rin doesn’t toss the underwear to the side. Instead he fists it and crawls onto the bed with a predatory darkness to his gaze. Rin smacks Sousuke’s hand away and pins his wrist, then sits tall on the perch of his hips, casting him in shadow.  
  
Rin bounces down on him, playful and cruel, and Sousuke’s body kicks back. Before he can wrestle out of Rin’s grip, Rin tangles the panties around Sousuke’s wrists and binds them together around the bed post.  
  
It’s over before he realizes it, but when he does, he nearly bucks Rin off in frustration. Sousuke doesn’t respond to his kiss, keeping his lips in a firm, stubborn line as Rin tries to part them with his tongue. “I’ll make it worth it,” he promises, already sliding down Sousuke’s torso, their bodies slick with sweat. His face is between Sousuke’s legs, breath ghosting over his hip. Sousuke chokes on the anticipation, his bound hands squeezing into desperate fists.  
  
Rin’s lips part for his cock, mouth hovering a breath away before he swoops down and sinks his teeth into Sousuke’s thigh. His jaw drops with the shock of it, brain scrambling to distinguish whether he’s feeling pain or pleasure, but it’s _both._ God, it’s too much of both. His eyes shut with a moan rolled through gravel. He feels precome spill into his navel.  
  
Then Rin lets go, the pressure fading into dizzying bliss. A hot, wet tongue laps at the indentions and Sousuke is almost stupid enough to relax before teeth squeeze into his other thigh. Rin locks his jaw around different patches of flesh and the next few bites are deep and possessive, making Sousuke’s legs quiver, veins aching. His thighs are wet with saliva and throbbing with crescent marks that’ll turn into black bruises in the morning.  
  
He tries to catch his breath but then Rin swallows his cock, meshing his nose against Sousuke’s pelvis. All the sensation in his body narrows between Rin’s lips, tongue spilling all over the head with a messy slurp, digging into Sousuke’s slit. His biceps flex as he pulls at his restraints. Rin’s piercing traces the flare of his cockhead, the action dainty as his eyes swim in snake oil charm. “You always taste so good for me,” he moans, lapping at the precome rolling down Sousuke’s shaft. Sousuke can’t help but race toward his orgasm because Rin talks so _nasty_ when he’s drunk. “Mm, you wanna come in my mouth?”  
  
“Fucking _duh,”_ Sousuke yells in exasperation, and Rin laughs on his way down to swallow his cock once more. There’s no more teasing – Rin works him down his throat, letting Sousuke fuck his voice raw. Sousuke uses his heel to push Rin’s head down and his husband goes willingly, letting Sousuke thrust into the tight heat of his mouth before a mind-bending release takes over. Rin’s brows furrow over closed eyes as he swallows, belly warming with Sousuke’s thick release.  
  
Sousuke sinks into the bed, dazedly aware of the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat and the rasp of his heaving. Rin frees his hands from his restraints, carefully laying his right arm flat. “Shoulder okay?”  
  
Sousuke hums an affirmative but Rin presses a sweet kiss against it anyway. He curls into Sousuke’s side, trying to give him a minute to catch his breath, but Rin can’t stop but weakly rut against him, his cock wet and hard against Sousuke’s hip.  
  
He turns, their noses brushing. Sousuke catches his lips before Rin pulls back hesitantly, but he finds something in Sousuke’s eyes that steels him. Rin blindly gropes for a handful of stockings and presses them into Sousuke’s hand. “You wanna tie me up?” His voice is quiet and hard.  
  
Sousuke watches him carefully. “Do _you_ want me to?” Rin never wanted to be tied up for sex during their first years together and Sousuke never had the desire to see him give up that level of control when he clearly didn’t want to. But years of marriage have helped  them both build up the confidence to branch out their own sensuality – like Rin getting his wrists tied or Sousuke realizing that bottoming might be the best thing since sliced bread, at least on occasion. The first time Rin asked Sousuke to handcuff him was only a few weeks ago and they were both so nervous that they had to get _plastered_ beforehand, but the night ended with a bound and gagged Rin coming on Sousuke’s fingers three times, so they considered it a success.  
  
“Yeah, I –” Rin smiles all flustered as his fingers skitter up Sousuke’s chest. “It’s all I’ve thought about since the last time we did it.”   
  
Sousuke sits up in disbelief. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
Rin gives him a challenging smirk. “I’m sayin’ it now. Do somethin’ about it.”  
  
Sousuke just stares and Rin lifts his arms over his head in submission – needless to say, that gets his ass in gear. Sousuke finds the softest pair of stockings to loosely tie each wrist to the bed posts, and Rin tugs experimentally, nodding. Maybe it’s his excitement getting the best of him, but he blurts, “Hey, you wanna blindfold me?”  
  
Sousuke lifts his brows. “Why do you want to try so many new things at once?”  
  
Rin says, "New Year's is all about trying new things, right?”  
  
Sousuke stares. "Yeah. Things like new diets or a different hobby - not getting hog tied and blindfolded."  
  
Rin shrugs, face feverish with his buzz, voice happily slurring along. "Sounds a lot more fun than giving up potatoes or takin' up knitting."  
  
Sousuke chuckles. “You’re feeling pretty brave tonight, aren’t you?”  
  
Rin shrugs. “You’ll stop if I tell you to, right?”  
  
“Of course, baby,” he promises, voice falling with a soft intimacy reserved for vulnerable moments like these.  
  
Rin blushes, squirming. “… give me one more drink.” Sousuke grabs the tequila and cups Rin’s chin to steady the bottle at his mouth. Rin leans up on his elbows to swallow the last dregs, then he shimmies down and tenses with determination. “All right, let’s do this shit.”  
  
Pride swells through Sousuke’s chest. He uses a wide garter ribbon as a blindfold and ties it around Rin’s head, carefully sweeping his hair out from under the silk. He waits with bated breath, watching Rin’s face for any pinch of nervousness, but he adorably glances around the room like he’s trying to remember where everything is. Sousuke keeps a hand on his face, attentively stroking his cheek and thumbing his lip, giving a point of contact to focus on in a world gone black by the blindfold. “How’s it feel?”  
  
Rin startles at Sousuke’s voice, redness crawling down his throat and between his legs. “It’s uh, it’s good.” He licks his lips. “Everything is… more intense.”  
  
Sousuke smirks. “I think that’s kind of the point.” He leans down to kiss Rin, tenderly flicking into his mouth before plunging deeper, and Rin’s hum pitches into a moan. His bound hands are already straining to touch Sousuke and _oh,_ this is going to be too much fun.  
  
Rin jerks when he hears ice clinking in Sousuke’s stranded glass on the nightstand – he shrugs it off, assuming he just took a drink, and Sousuke rolls his tongue around the ice cube in his mouth with dark mischief.  
  
He hovers over Rin, making sure no part of each other touches, but Rin feels the radiating heat of Sousuke’s skin. He tries to arch up and attempts to wrap his legs around Sousuke’s hips but he moves away, leaving Rin on fire with sexual frustration. After a few moments of him panting and grinding against the air, Sousuke holds an ice cube between his teeth and drags it from the hollow of Rin’s throat to his navel.  
   
Rin gasps brokenly, trembling himself rigid and shrinking away from the shocking cold. Chills roll across his skin, nipples and cock hardening, and Sousuke’s mouth waters until the ice cube melts. He kisses Rin’s neck and he flinches, trying to get away from the chill of his tongue but the sensation is electrifying and he leans up despite himself.  
  
Sousuke sucks angry marks to life all over Rin’s chest and shoulders, the skin throbbing red, and Rin whines for more – his plea startles into a cry when Sousuke rubs an ice cube into his nipple, tracing it until it’s dark and tightened hard. He does the same with the other nipple and Rin’s mouth falls open, speechless with sensation, his awareness distorting.  
  
Sousuke’s lips encase one of Rin’s abused nipples and the juxtaposition between the cold bud and his hot tongue utterly _shatters_ Rin’s senses. His body winds up and he grinds his cock into the hardness of Sousuke’s abs, teetering on the edge of madness. Sousuke coos, wrapping a soothing hand around Rin’s dick and pumping him gingerly, fist squelching with a torrent of hot precome.  
_  
“Please,”_ Rin gasps, weakly spreading his legs and losing his pride to pleasure.  
  
Sousuke reaches into the nightstand and gropes around. Rin swallows thickly. “What – what are you looking for?”  
  
He feels around the stray plastic bottles, eventually finding which one he wants with an air of triumph. “Something that tastes good. Roll over.”  
  
Rin stiffens in realization before he goes boneless with submission, letting Sousuke help him turn over onto his belly. He parts his legs and bows his head to the pillows, breath hitching when Sousuke spreads his cheeks open. He feels Sousuke’s gaze on him like a physical caress, burning into his most sensitive, private place.  
  
Lube spills over his ass, dripping down his thighs, then a tongue slides up from his perineum all the way up to the small of his back. His rim clenches. His body flushes. Colors scream to life in his world of nothingness.   
  
Sousuke’s tongue laps at him, not stopping until manic need is spinning Rin’s psyche toward an absolute mental breakdown. Sousuke pushes past his rim forcefully, but Rin’s walls are greedy for the intrusion – he grinds back on Sousuke’s face to ram his tongue further inside of him, and _power_ is suddenly a roaring presence in his chest.  
  
Sousuke is a slave to Rin’s pleasure, needing to see his release more than his own, tongue swirling inside him. Rin has no center of gravity with his arms raised to the bed posts in which his hands are bound; his weight balances on the muscles of his shoulder blades, pulling down on his spine – the grounding force of his very core unravels as Sousuke leaves his rim sopping, saliva glistening across his thighs. He can’t even turn his head to look at something and hold off his orgasm; the blindfold traps him in a world of black-fire pleasure, forcing him to feel every detail of Sousuke’s mouth as it assaults him – the slippery texture of his tongue, the wetness of his lips, the growl building with each thrust into Rin.  
  
Sousuke abruptly rolls him onto his back in one swift movement, knocking the wind out of him. Then Sousuke’s touch is gone and Rin sobs, feeling neglected and alone.  
  
His hands are back in an instant, pushing Rin’s knees up and apart. “Shh, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” His voice is a balm, pressed right up against Rin’s ear with a trail of loving kisses down his neck. “You did _so_ well,” he praises, settling his weight over Rin’s body. Naked skin slides against his own, their cocks slicking together. Sousuke kisses his face, tasting the salt of his sweat and tears. “You want it?”  
  
_“Yes,”_ Rin whines, shaking for it.  
  
Fingers hook under his knees to spread his thighs further apart and Sousuke rubs his cockhead against Rin’s entrance, wet and hot. Rin doesn’t have to see his length to know how fat with arousal it is – it’s probably flushed purple at this point. The engorged head swells against his tight rim but he aches for the burn of the stretch, the proof that they’re one.  
  
The blindfold is pulled away and Rin blinks, head spinning with the flood of light, lust, and drunkenness. His lashes are spiked with sweat and his restraints are damp with it, but Rin doesn’t want to be untied and he doesn’t want mercy – he wants Sousuke to fuck him until he’s crying because their need has built to something untamable. Neither of them want slow and sensual this time around. This kind of fire can’t be doused; it has to burn itself clean before it dies.  
  
Sousuke sits up in one fluid movement of grace and power. He pulls Rin’s lower-half into his lap, stretching out his body until cramps squeeze at his sides and the restrains are taunt. He clings to Sousuke anyway he can, one leg thrown over his shoulder with the other around his hip to pull him closer.  
  
Sousuke dips inside him, shallow, hips defining with the motion. He teases inside just enough to have Rin clenching in anticipation around the tip. Sousuke’s patience is commendable but short-lived because Rin’s body is swallowing his cock, wet and lurid, and he can’t help but fuck into the sensation. Rin’s fists clench his restraints, nails slipping for purchase across his damp palms. Sousuke slides in the rest of the way, swearing through gritted teeth, and Rin purrs a curse. He’s so full, swollen tight around Sousuke’s shape.  
  
Sousuke pulls back and shoves into him, giving Rin exactly four heartbeats to adjust before fucking into him ruthlessly. Rin’s scream hitches into a scoffing laugh, eyes rolling back as he digs the side of his face into a pillow, restless with pleasure. His mouth falls open, not even able to _believe_ how good it feels to be full of dick, and his arms swing uselessly with each thrust. Sousuke’s hips work into him, quickening with a rough grunt. His eyes always shut when he gets close, brows furrowing with a clenched jaw as sweat rolls down his Adam’s Apple.  
  
His cock jabs at Rin’s prostate and he _wails,_ pressure tightening between his legs. _“Kiss me, you fucking –”_ Sousuke buries his tongue in Rin’s mouth, biting his lips swollen, and Rin nearly sings into his mouth as he comes. Sousuke pumps his cock to drag out his orgasm and Rin thrashes, feebly trying to curl into himself. His walls bear down on Sousuke in a merciless spiral, throwing him into a blinding release.  
  
Their bodies keep rolling deliriously, unconsciously, muscles spasming with aftershocks. Soon enough, exhaustion crashes in from all sides and Sousuke falls over him, smothering Rin in musky heat. The room is humid with sweat, horribly oppressive, but Sousuke doesn’t pull out because he wants the connection to last as long as it can.  
  
Rin is a hot mess of sweat, tears, and come. His hair is a disheveled, just-fucked disaster and satisfaction curls his lips. Their mouths tremble together softly before Sousuke unties him. “How’d it feel?”  
  
Rin’s eyes fall half-lidded with a dazed smirk. “Mmm… it was different. Not bad.” He rolls his wrists before hugging Sousuke tighter to him, nails tracing the planes of his back and making him shudder. “But I missed getting to claw your back out.”  
  
Lust burns back to life. “Come scratch me up in the shower, then.”

* * *

One shower and another orgasm later, Rin and Sousuke are dressed in comfy sweats as the clock nears midnight. Quickly, Rin pulls him by the hand down the hallway and they duck into the last bedroom on the right. “She sleeps like a log,” Sousuke whispers in disbelief, and Rin hides his laugh behind a sweater paw.  
  
Sousuke watches from the doorway as Rin steps over dolls and plastic accessories, hissing a curse when he steps on a building block. Sousuke winces in sympathy – he knows that pain all too well.  
  
Rin leans over the small bed, resting his chin on his folded forearms as he watches their daughter sleep. He bends to kiss her awake, fluttering kisses over her cheeks and nose until her lashes twitch. She blinks up at him, face scrunched cutely in sleepy confusion. “Sweet baby,” Rin coos, lifting her out of the crib – Namiko’s head magnetizes to his shoulder, her curls a wild tumble from sleep. Rin presses their foreheads together, speaking in a tender tone reserved for the four-year-old in his arms. “Do you want to stay up for New Year’s?”  
  
Namiko gasps a smile and nods excitedly, bouncing in Rin’s hold. He brings her over to Sousuke and she lurches for him, eyes lighting with joy.  
  
For hands so small, she has his entire soul wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Sousuke takes her gently, hugging her against his chest. He cradles the back of her head, inhaling against her hair as his heart swells, and she snuggles into his warmth. “Hi,” Namiko whispers, voice hushed sweetly for no other reason than it being so late.   
  
He doesn’t care. “Hi,” he whispers back, smiling for her.  
  
They go back to watching the cheesy New Year’s broadcast in the living room and the dogs come in from the yard, stirred awake by the movement in the house. Echo and Winnie lay under the Christmas tree, which will be taken down _eventually,_ but Namiko is so dazzled by the lights that neither of her parents have the heart to put it back in the attic just yet. Namiko sits in Sousuke’s lap and Rin snuggles against his side, nestling his cheek into his shoulder. Their daughter rocks back and forth deliriously, yawning and humming melodies to herself while they grin down at her like complete idiots.    
  
Rin trails chaste kisses across Sousuke’s cheek to whisper playfully in his ear. “Will you be my New Year’s kiss?”  
  
“I guess so,” he sighs, grunting a laugh when Rin punches him.  
  
Namiko blinks up at them, stammering with precious, wide-eyed curiosity. “Why – why do – do you have to kiss right then?”  
  
“Because that’s what you’re supposed to do at midnight,” Rin explains, patient and adoring. “It’s a _tradition.”_  
  
Namiko mouths the new word to herself but doesn’t care enough to ask about it, so she perks a shrug and gets back to watching the singers on television.  
  
When midnight strikes, Sousuke guides Rin in by the chin and closes their lips together, lingering for a moment that stretches into warm infinity. Rin pecks him once, twice more, understanding the emotion in his eyes. They’ve been through so much just to have simple things like this; another year alive is a blessing, but Namiko gives them lives that are like a dream come true.  
  
Namiko remembers what Rin said about tradition and kisses Echo and Winnie on the heads, then smacks a kiss against Sousuke’s cheek and Rin’s forehead. With each arm, she hugs them both around the neck and beams. “Did I do it right?”  
  
Rin’s too busy crying to give her an answer, so Sousuke just smiles, exasperated and in love. “Yes,” he tells her. “You did it perfectly.”

* * *

The next morning, Gou comes back from Chigusa’s New Year’s party and passes out well into the afternoon. They leave her be and track across the yard with Namiko in tow.  
  
Without knocking, Rin throws open the door to the next house over, bellowing, “We’re here!”  
  
The person in the kitchen turns their head and the hawk tattoo across their neck flexes with the motion. Eyes are hidden by dark fringe until Haruka turns around the rest of the way, his gaze brighter than Rin can even remember – he’s alert in ways that have nothing to do with danger. Healthy. Happy.  
  
Rin adjusts Namiko on his hip with a genuine smile. “Hey, Haru.”  
  
He grunts impatiently in response and makes grabby-hands for his god daughter, making Rin roll his eyes as he hands her over. Namiko squeals, happily throwing her arms around Haru’s neck and vibrating in his hold. “Are we going to play today?!”  
  
“We’ll do whatever you want,” Haru smiles.  
  
Sousuke crosses his arms sternly, leaning his hip on the island. “Remember to be good, Nami.” He smirks. “Be good for _Haru-chan.”_  
  
She nods her head earnestly, curls fluffing. “I will! I will be good for Haru-chan!”  
  
Haru glares at him and Sousuke’s smirk deepens.  
  
Makoto steps out of the hallway, making a face as he shifts his right leg, trying to get his prosthetic situated more comfortably. All annoyance vanishes when he spots Namiko; Makoto beams and coos, “There’s my favorite girl~” He embraces Haru to hold him and Namiko against his chest and the girl shrieks laughter as they smother her face with kisses.  
  
Rin says, “You think you can handle her until this evening?”  
  
Makoto groans, swaying Namiko dramatically in his hold. “But that’s so soon!”  
  
Haruka shakes his head, tossing a smile Rin’s way as he follows a dancing Makoto and Namiko into the living room. “We’ll be fine. I’ll text you an update in a few hours.”  
  
Their daughter’s muffled laughter chases them out the door and Rin and Sousuke walk back home hand-in-hand. Rin sighs, swaying their arms and kicking at some rocks. “Well, what do you want to do now? Wanna go back home and sleep some more?”  
  
Sousuke considers, breath leaving him in a swirl of January frost. “You haven’t been to the firing range in a while.”  
  
Rin stops dead in his tracks. “What, you suddenly think you’re better than me or something?”  
  
Sousuke purses his lips around a smirk, shrugging.  
  
Rin scoffs, grinning. “What the fuck ever, get your ass in the car. We’ll settle this shit in a heartbeat.” He drags Sousuke to the police mobile at the curb, smacking his ass before ducking into the passenger’s side.  
  
Sousuke puts the keys in the ignition and the car purrs to life. He smells leather and cherry blossoms, the lingering hint of juice that Namiko spilled in the backseat.  
  
Rin puts his feet up on the dash and crosses his ankles, the metal of his combat boots chiming with the motion. The sound echoes through Sousuke’s head and he looks at the shoes more closely – they’re weathered and saturated with memories. His gaze climbs Rin’s legs, tracing his slashed jeans. He marvels at Rin’s hands, recalling a time when he only knew how to hold a gun or a knife. Now his days are spent holding Namiko’s hand.  
  
Sousuke’s gaze treks to Rin’s face. He could never forget when those eyes were once so wild and afraid, his mouth always busted purple, never getting a chance to heal before another fight for his life ensued. His scars are faded now; one is curved over his pierced brow, the other faintly texturing his lower lip. The cherry blossom branch inked into his shoulder is lush with color now, blooming with flowers full of life.  
  
Rin touches the scar at the side of Sousuke’s throat, his eyes lost to grim memories. Their gazes lock and they cup the back of each other’s necks, kissing hard enough to prove that they’re really alive, and this life is really theirs.  
  
They part, foreheads resting together with breathless smiles of disbelief. Then Rin throws the volume up on the radio and smirks. “Let’s get going. I got some ass to kick at the firing range – specifically, my husband’s.”  
  
Sousuke laughs and turns the steering wheel. “We’ll see.”  
  
He laces their fingers together before driving away.


End file.
